


Apolline Has a Rough Day

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apolline!, Little Polly, M/M, but no worries, starts off kinda sad, there is a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some kid says something mean to Apolline at school and it really upsets her. Jehan and her fathers make it all better though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apolline Has a Rough Day

Enjolras was waiting patiently outside the school to pick up Apolline. He smiled softly as he saw the other students in her first grade class file out of the building and head towards their parents. Soon he saw her dark brown curls towards the end of the line. 

Apolline ran towards Enjolras with tears in her eyes and hugged his legs, tightly with no intention of letting go.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Enj asked her.

She didn’t answer, she just squeezed tighter.

Enjolras bent over and picked her up, “Polly, what is it?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, still crying.

“Ok, love, let’s go home,” he whispered. He carried her to the car and put her in the car seat.

As they drove home, Apolline was silent, except a few sniffles. Enjolras kept glancing at her in the rear view mirror, gradually growing more worried.

He pulled into the driveway and carried Apolline inside, where Grantaire was waiting.

“Hey, Munchkin! How was school?” Grantaire asked before seeing that she clearly did not have a good day at school. “What’s wrong, Polly?” Grantaire took her from Enj’s arms.

Apolline shook her head and didn’t answer; instead she hugged him as she’d done with Enjolras.

“Come on, why don’t you go lie down for a bit OK?” Grantaire said carrying her to her bedroom. Enjolras followed them.

Apolline nodded.

Grantaire gently placed Apolline on her bed, “Do you need anything, sweetie?”

Apolline shook her head silently.

“OK, Daddy and Papa are going to go talk in the living room. We’ll be there if you need us,” Enjolras said, leaving a kiss on the top of her head.

“I love you, Daddy. I love you, Papa,” Apolline said softly.

“We love you, too, baby,” Grantaire smiled, kissing her head where Enjolras had.

 

Enjolras and Grantaire sat down on the couch.

“What happened?” Grantaire asked.

“I have no idea, she wouldn’t tell me either,” Enjolras replied, “She didn’t talk the whole way home from school.”

“Why won’t she tell us?” Grantaire asked, “I hope she isn’t upset with us.”

“I don’t know,” Enjolras shook his head, “But…I know who she will talk to.”

Grantaire nodded, “Jehan?”

“Jehan,” Enjolras said, “I’ll give them a call.”

Jehan arrived fifteen minutes later, “I got here as fast as I could.”

“Thank you so much, Jehan,” Enjolras said, “We know she’ll talk to you.”

“Where is my little angel?” Jehan asked.

“She’s in her room,” Grantaire said.

Jehan walked down the hall into Apolline’s room, “Hey, Polly!”

“Jehan!” Apolline smiled and hugged them.

“Daddy and Papa told me you were sad today after school,” Jehan said.

Apolline frowned and looked away, “Yeah.”

“Well, what’s wrong, my little flower?” they asked her.

Tears started pooling in Polly’s eyes, “One of the boys in my class was mean to me.”

“Oh, it’s OK, Polly,” Jehan said wrapping their arms around her, “Why didn’t you tell Daddy and Papa?”

“Because…he said something about them…” Polly muttered.

“What did he say?” Jehan asked.

Apolline was crying again, “He said they aren’t my real Daddy and Papa…that they only have me because my mommy didn’t want me. I didn’t want to tell Daddy and Papa because 

I’m scared that he’s right.”

“Oh, honey, that isn’t true,” Jehan said, “I’m going to go get Daddy and Papa, you wait right here.”

 

When Jehan went back into the living room, Enjolras and Grantaire both stood up, “Well,” Enj asked, “What did she say?”

Jehan explained what the kid had said to Polly.

“Oh,” Grantaire almost whispered.

The three of them returned to Apolline’s room.

“Sweetie,” Enjolras said, “Jehan told us what happened at school today. We want to talk to you about it.”

“OK,” Apolline said putting her head down.

“First of all, that little boy shouldn’t have said that to you,” Enjolras started, “Second of all, Daddy and Papa love you very much.”

Grantaire sat down next to Polly and continued, “This is kind of hard to explain, Polly, but we are your real dads. Your mother is a friend of Daddy and Papa’s and she loves you, too. When you’re older we can explain it way better, I promise. Do you understand?”

Polly nodded, “Yes, Papa, I think so.”

“Good,” Grantaire said, “Now, come here and give Papa a hug, yeah?”

Apolline smiled and threw her arms around Grantaire.

Enjolras cleared his throat and crouched onto the floor, “Does Daddy get a hug?”

Apolline ran over to Enjolras and jumped into his arms nearly knocking him over.

Grantaire joined them on the floor and wrapped his arms around both of them.

“Next time someone is mean to you at school, just tell us OK, baby?” Grantaire said.

“OK, Papa,” Apolline said.

Jehan smiled at their goddaughter and her fathers, “I feel extremely left out over here,” they joked.

Apolline wiggled out of Enj and R’s arms and ran over to Jehan, hugging them as well. Jehan pulled a flower out of their shirt pocket and tucked it into Apolline’s hair, “There you go, Princess.”

Apolline smiled and gently touched the flower in her hair.

 

Jehan went home shortly after (after Grantaire and Enjolras had thanked them about a million and one times).

Grantaire disappeared for about an hour after dinner while Enjolras and Apolline watched TV.

“Apolline!” Grantaire called from his studio room.

Apolline ran down the hall, “Yes, Papa!”

Grantaire produced a small canvas with a painting of the three of them surrounded by a heart, “This is for you to hang up in your room, my little love.”

Apolline smiled brightly and practically jumped into Grantaire’s arms, “Thank you, Papa!” she squealed.  
“You’re very welcome, sweetie.”

Enjolras came in to see what was happening. When he saw the painting, he smiled at his husband, “It’s beautiful, R,” he whispered as Apolline ran back to her room to pick a spot on the wall.

Grantaire shrugged, “It seems that she needs a reminder of how much we love her sometimes.”

Enjolras kissed Grantaire, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck, “You are such a good father.”

“So are you, Mon Ange,” Grantaire grinned.

Apolline ran back into the studio, “I know where I want it Papa!”

“Alright, love,” Grantaire said as he and Enjolras followed her back into her room.

“Right there!” Apolline said pointing at the spot above her bed.

Grantaire smiled, “I’ll be right back.” He went to grab a hammer and a hook to hang the canvas up with.

Enjolras took Apolline back to the living room so the noise from the hammer wouldn’t bother her.

“All done, baby,” Grantaire said returning to the living room.

Apolline took off running into her room. She gasped when she saw the painting over her bed, “Thank you, Papa!” she yelled, “I love it!”

“Alright, sweetie,” Enjolras said, “I hate to be the barer of bad news, but it’s time for bed.”

Apolline pouted, “But Daddy, I’m not tired!”

“I’ll read you a story,” Enjolras said.

“Oooh,” Grantaire said, “I wouldn’t pass up a bedtime story from Daddy if I were you, Polly.”

Apolline cracked a smile, “OK, Daddy.”

 

Grantaire helped her get her pajamas on before carrying her to her bed, where Enjolras was waiting with her favorite book.

Grantaire left Apolline’s room and went into the kitchen to get a snack. After a while he stopped hearing Enj’s voice and expected him to return to the living room.

Grantaire waited for a half hour before going into Apolline’s room to find the lights off, and his daughter and husband both sound asleep. Apolline had her arm across Enjolras’s chest as if she wouldn’t let him leave if he tried. R shook his head and chuckled softly to himself.

He pulled the blanket over the two of them and kissed each of them softly before going to bed himself.


End file.
